The Living Daylights
by Zm93
Summary: Hachiman lives in Academy City and strives for a new lifestyle. *Warning* Violence. Disturbing,taboo subjects. Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

**Warning given in the summary.**

** Not for those sensitive to taboo topics.**

** For those willing let us begin**

* * *

**One night in an Academy City Dorm room**

"Bon Appetit!"

I, Hachiman Hikigaya, said that to myself as I dig into my meal prepared by your's truly.

I even wore a suit and tie as it was a special occasion.

While I usually eat with chopsticks I went full Western this time as I cut a slice of steak with a knife and lifted it up close to the mouth and took in it's smell with my nose.

It looked like it had been fried well and was tender upon cutting but the aroma of Rosemary leaves garlic was truly enticing and made my mouth water.

I took a moment to really take in it's scent,slowly opened mouth,brought that slice into it and finally closed it with my teeth sinking into that slice of flesh.

"Oh Heaven's!"

I couldn't help but blurt out even though it's not polite to talk while eating.

No matter that I'm alone in my room with my table and chair for obvious reasons.

It's just I couldn't believe that it turned out _this _good!

I chewed slowly, really savoring it's taste which reminded me of lamb,my favorite,with right levels of spices.

Every chew stroke felt like a delight and had the right toughness to sink deep and detect flavour at every portion of well-cooked and prepared flesh.

After a full minute of relishing it in my mouth I gulped it down and waited to give my judgement.

"Even Gordon Ramsay can pass this up"

I lightly at my own joke.

Of course I fully knew that **Gaijin **chef celebrity had a _fake _persona on television.

But even I could never predict how he'd react if he knew _what _I really used for the meat!

I repeated this action a few more times before I reached for the glass.

It was filled with sake brewed in my hometown of Chiba.

This might be a scientifically advanced city but totally lacks in simple pleasures.

All the Eggheads of this city could never come close to replicating the centuries of tradition and refining the art of something like brewery.

Damn! I'm starting to feel nostalgic now. Almost.

Taking sips,I drank the sake from the glass and used it to wash down the food.

"Ah,now that hits the spot!"

I said with utmost satisfaction.

It wasn't easy to smuggle in this bottle of sake to Academy City,this place is particularly a fortress.

Fortunately,they only care about the powerful espers especially the coveted Level 5 so they didn't bother with lowly Level 0 like me,making it relatively easier for me.

This carried on for almost an hour, although it felt like an entire night.

It somehow reminded me of the scene in _The Death of Stalin _when Stalin forced his comrades to have dinner and drink wine with him all night long.

I had to admit,while I hated communism he really knew how to host a party!

With my plate empty,I put down my knife and fork and drank down last glass of sake,the bottle finally empty.

I had strong tolerance to alcohol so I only felt a little tipsy after drinking the whole bottle by myself.

Both my parents would go punch drunk even if they shared this bottle with each other but they wouldn't spare me if I'm caught drinking while underage.

Especially my old man but largely because I'll be a bad influence to their precious Komachi,they wouldn't give a damn about their oldest son.

Don't get me wrong since I absolutely adore Komachi,my precious and coy little sister which I'll never give to anyone else!

My old man had threatened to kill me just for interacting with Komachi but I'll like to see him try.

I wouldn't go down _that_ easy and I had an inkling that he knows that also this a state of _cold war _was in place between us instead.

Finally there's my dear _slightly _younger twin sister Rikka,my _second _most favorite person in the world,no the entire universe.

She was forced to be holed up in her room due to her _condition_,thus she was the only one in my family who couldn't come to my orientation in Academy City.

We settled on me sending her souvenirs instead,infact I'll be going out soon for the very purpose.

After taking my last sip and raised the glass up in the air and exhaled with complete satisfaction.

"Ahh,truly it was a feast of the Gods!"

Well pardon me for being so hyperbolic but for a seventeen year old like myself to partake in such a bounty prepared by my own very hands was something I admit to take pride in so a little embellishment seemed deserving.

Although it might take sometime before I could share and take pride in my skill with someone else.

I looked at the time and my eyes widened in slight shock.

"Huh, it's gotten this late?Curfew will be up soon."

I decided to leave clean up for later and grabbed my wallet and phone. I had some shopping to do!

* * *

With the phone tucked between the ear and shoulder,I leaned a little to lock my room's front door while standing in the corridor.

"Is that all Rikka? I'm on my way"

I told my sister on the other end of the phone as completed her request for things I'm going out to buy for her.

"Yep. Komachi is having a sleepover at her friend's place so you want to talk to Mom and Dad instead?"

"Ha!Good one,Rikka. Just rub it in my face that our parents love you guys and not their only son. I can't even think of a comeback"

"... ..."

"Hello?You there,sis?"

"Y-you're joking right?They don't think that."

Damn,I didn't mean to make our conversation this heavy. I better backtrack a little.

"Of course not,sis. Just kidding around."

I locked my door and put the keys in my pocket as I walked towards the elevator.

Everything seemed fine until I set my sights upon something unpleasant,two in fact.

"Touma!I want dessert!"

"Index!You showed up in my class dinner when you don't even go to school!

I couldn't even get any meat in my ramen,such misfortune!"

Well I had to pass in front of his room to reach the elevator,so that's _my _misfortune.

He seemed to take notice of me so I decided to cut my call short.

"I'll call you again when I reach the store. Bye."

I put the phone in my pocket and he tried to have a conversation with me.

"Hachiman. Wow, looked suited up for today. Is there a special occasion?"

I'm pretty sure I popped a vein in my forehead.

Is he really suggesting someone like me _can't _dress nice?

Almost all the girls in our class(and some outsiders) swoon over this spiky haired,dense as hell black hole of a person for whatever reason.

But I know with certainty that I could dress better than you,stupid ape!

"Touma,I don't that person"

The little girl with him stared at me with suspicion and hostility.

"Index!Please be nice!"

Ha!As if I'll let that little pipsqueak bite me unlike your sorry ass.

She always wore white robes which I believed that it belonged to a Christian Church.

But it was clearly torn to shreds and held together with clips which made it look more trashy rather than holy.

I bet she was actually a harlot pretending to be a nun or whatever and scamming this sap for free food and a place to live.

Well,that didn't concern me.

I ignored that Loli Church girl and secretly enjoying annoying her more.

"Sort of."

I answered curtly. I hoped to end this conversation but he just wouldn't quit.

"Wait... could it be you're going a date?"

How much of an idiot can he be?!

"No (you dumbass!). Just going to the store buy stuff for my sister."

It was just by accident just after summer vacations when the pink haired,Loli homeroom teacher of my class ordered me to the staff room after the end of school day and scolded me for not paying attention in class.

That happened with snickers of my classmates,mostly the guys especially two who are Touma's best friends,even suggesting that I'm _lucky _to get some 'private time' with her.(assholes!)

Well my mind was indeed preoccupied and I told Komoe sensei the truth that my sister,Rikka was hospitalized and about her condition and finally apologizing with assurance that it wouldn't happen again.

That in hindsight proved to be a mistake that took pity on me or something (which I absolutely despised) and even offered me to take a week of from school.

I turned her down as politely as I could.

My parents,the old geezer especially,wouldn't want me lounging around their house during the school days.

I stayed in touch with my sister on the phone anyhow so it wasn't an issue.

This situation however exploded in my face when apparently someone from my class caught the wind of it.

He or she was probably listening in so they could find some ammunition to tell the entire class and turn me the butt of joke and Target of humiliation,_just _like that bitch Kaori Orimoto in middle school who revealed to the entire class my love confession and made my life a living hell.

I hope you get raped and die of AIDS you bitch,ha!

As soon as I arrived in class the next day the entire class stared at me as I tried to ignore them and walked up to my seat.

Soon several classmates,mostly girls surrounded me and fired off questions which caught me off guard.

I tried to answer politely as much as I could, mostly about how my sister was doing and surprised that I had a sister(I didn't tell anyone about Komachi)

But I was close to lashing out physically when the guys began asking about her.

Since how the boys here openly talked about girls' bodies I knew what they _really _meant was that whether she was good enough for them to 'have their way' with her.

Like hell I'll ever let you come close to her,you perverted fucks!

"Your sister,huh? How's she..."

"She's not for you. Forget it"

"Eh?!I was just..."

"You've heard me. Just forget it"

I told him and kept walking towards the elevator.

I made a mistake of mentioning her and now many in class including the Loli teacher keep pestering me about her trying to act 'nice' but I fully know those bitches and bastards laugh behind my back _just _like in middle school.

And I just blurted out about her in front of him without thinking,damn it all!

I heard the Loli nun saying something to him in high pitched voice which I didn't care.

"Ano... I'll tell Fukiyose tommorow that you had good reason to skip class dinner at the ramen shop.

She kept saying 'that Hikigaya' shouldn't skip class activities so much.

She's scary but she only means well"

Sure you'd say that.

You're the literal punching bag of our class(some outsiders too) and other guys could just_ dream _to be in your place.

But it's true that our unofficial class president Fukiyose also known as 'the Iron Wall girl' is scary even without her esper abilities and wouldn't want to be on her bad side.

Luckily most of her ire is directed at 'the idiot trio' of which Touma is part of.

He was wearing his winter school uniform so he must have come back from there.

"Well,thanks for your concern"(not!)

I stepped inside the elevator and pushed the button to go down.

They were still standing in the corridor when the elevator doors closed.

"I'll see you later,Kamijou"

Man,talk about souring the mood.

He always had this goody two shoes aura around him that keeps me on edge.

It seemed that no one in class knew about him keeping a nun in his room thought I feel Komoe sensei knew and there's that blond guy who always wore glasses and often hung out with Touma who I find _extremely _suspicious.

He seemed like a regular perverted teenager but I've caught glimpses of him which made it clear that his carefree persona was a facade.

I don't think I even want to know the real him but as long as he stayed the hell away there would be no problem.

Touma was also a mystery ever since he started high school here last year.

Most people here left me alone which I desired after that hell of a middle school I went to in Chiba.

I was a mere Level 0 and I preferred it to be this way so I wouldn't gain attention of shithead high level espers who want to fight just for the sake of their pride.

But Touma,despite all his misfortunes and accidents which sometimes were hilarious,always managed to somehow rally people behind for whatever cause and even had connections with high-level espers including an Electromaster Level 5 from Tokiwadai middle school.

And yet he had the gall to talk about his misfortune when he clearly had powerful allies.

All because of a stupid power in his right hand which according to my understanding nullifies all other esper abilities.

Well,forget about him for now.

I need to find an incinerator where I could dispose of the remains unseen.

It hadn't been easy to carry out my plan even though it seemed simple enough on paper.

Last night I waited in my spot for hours in a dark,secluded alley from across the road where my dormitory was after carrying out a careful recce and noticed all the CCTV cameras and their blind spots.

I selected a target at an opportune moment,a schoolgirl with long black hair and while she didn't notice,I struck the back of her head with a sharpened butcher knife,resulting in severing of her spine and leading to a quick and efficient kill with minimum blood loss.

I put her in a large plastic bag,made sure there was no blood leaking out,then carried it down to the sewers and using that underground network to go all the way to my room completely unnoticed.

I knew it was a race against time but despite the adrenaline rush I immediately got to work.

First I severed her head and allowed blood to escape her exposed vessels.

I slowly took off her school uniform,then her underwear.

I felt discomfort in my groin area,I was a growing,healthy boy after all but I stayed respectful and neatly folded her clothes and underwear and put them aside.

Next her limbs were separated from her body after which came the more delicate part.

Using a finer knife,I carefully removed the skin and body fat which were placed in a small box.

This was followed by her entrails and reproductive organs.

I was personally more of a meat person but I also liked heart,lungs and liver too!

I also carefully cracked open her skull and removed her brain in one piece.

The rest of her head also went into the box along with her bones.

For almost the next hour I sliced her flesh in varous shapes and sizes.

I had first tasted human flesh sometime in middle school,almost by accident after a really bad day.

Knowing that no one would ever understand my craving of human flesh,I snuck into hospitals looking for dead bodies to slice a piece off.

But now,I finally had the chance to prepare freshly killed human flesh and my mind and imagination was running wild about what exquisite dishes would I prepare with her.

I do feel a bit sad about her parents,but I'll make sure you weren't killed in vain!Whoever you are.

Once it was all done,I put the meat in several packets into a small refrigerator to freeze.

I put the bloodied plastic bag which I used for surface to meat preparation,along with her clothes and underwear into that box and closed it.

Satisfied with my work,I took a nice hot shower and changed into my night clothes.

I put my old clothes along with anything else soaked in blood into the box for the last time and locked it to prevent the smell from leaking into the room.

Tired of my long night of work,I laid on my bed and tucked myself in,ready for transition into the land of dreams.

The elevator door finally opened on the ground floor and I stepped outside and walked on to the street.

As I moved aways from the Dorms,_and Touma_,my mood lightened considerably.

I found myself walking with a slight skip in my step and whistling lightly.

All what was left was to dispose off that box along with the girl's remains.

Tommorow night I'll throw it in an incinerator and any trace of that girl would be reduced to ashes.

Then I'll be free to eat her delicious flesh for weeks!

It was truly the right decision to come to Academy City,all the bad memories of my childhood in Chiba forgotten.

For the first time in seventeen years of my life,I truly felt..._alive._

**Disclaimer: It goes without saying what happened here was morally and legally wrong. It's a work of fiction and _will _not take responsibility for reprehensible actions of people in real life.**

**Hachiman is obviously OOC and inspired by Hannibal.**

**Rikka is my OC from my another fanfic,Nightlife.**

**You had been warned in the summary.**


	2. Chapter 2

**You must be thinking after my First hunt my life in Academy City must be uneventful,yes?Well,let's fast forward a few days and see how the madness of this city pulls you in and you're along for a ride.**

Talk and paranoia about some war was in the air.

Earlier today at school everyone was talking and speculating about videos showing Touma in London or somewhere.

I showed distinterent,it really was of no concern to me,but I was still mildly amused how that spiky haired fool got himself into such situation.

Whatever,time to go home and fry some nice human liver...

"Hikigaya-san"

Wait,that voice sounded familiar.

I turned around and yes,I was right.

"Misaka. Definitely the clone but all of you look alike. No offense or anything."

Being such an advanced city which lets powerful espers do whatever they please and mess up their brain by injecting drugs, it's not much of a stretch for them to clone the third ranking Level 5 esper.

What raised my eyebrow was when she revealed, completely unprompted about her "sister" whose DNA was used for cloning just because I gave her my ice cream cone when she was making a pitiful face at me.

With a bit of prodding,she told her purpose that over 10,000 clones identical to her were murdered by first ranked Level 5 esper, Accelerator to create a Level 6 esper.

Believe me that I was surprised but didn't show much reaction.

This entire city reeks of stench of blood and rot and no I'm not describing myself.

"Oh,how surpriseing to see you today"says Misaka while feigning surprise.

I sighed since she was obviously seeking me out.

"You must be Misaka 10042. So,what do you want?"

She stared at me with her blank eyes,and peoole had a problem with my eyes.

She talked about the Misaka Network and apparently her original was going to Russia to follow that Touma guy.

"What's this all has to do with me?"

I had a bad feeling where this was going.

Seriously,did she expects me to involve myself in something life threatening when there were people with actual powers to go around.

She bowed her head Slightly and averted her gaze. Strange,she never showed a reaction like that before.

"Is there something else you're not telling me?"

Whatever was coming next I'm not liking it.

**TO be continued...**


End file.
